Finding Riku
by Hanyou Yarnball
Summary: Spoilers if you haven't played through most of KH2! Here's my take on what's going on through Kairi's obsessive shounen ai fangirl mind during one pivotal scene just after the fight with Xigbar. Hope you like! Implied desired RikuxSora!


I take a hiatus and this is the best I can come up with. Heh. Okay, here's a take on what's going on in Kairi's mind during one crucial scene in KH 2. Spoilers if you haven't played the game through! It's blasphemous, but I love this version of Kairi! She is so trying to get Sora and Riku together! Mwahahaha!

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts, its characters, and this SUGOI scene, all belong to Squeenix and Disney. They just wouldn't give them to me, darn it! Even after I offered them a bribe of apple pies! Curses!

* * *

The Heartless were gone. Kairi waited apprehensively in case more showed up and she'd be forced to hack blindly at them with her pretty Keyblade, when she heard a familiar gurgly voice say, "Kairi, you were great!" 

_Aha_, her mind declared triumphantly. At last.

"Oh?" she began, flicking her hair back nervously. She'd gone over the rough details of this plan in her mind so many times in between making Shadows disappear that she thought it would show on her face. Sora'd grown since she'd last seen him, thank heavens. He was still the cute spikey haired type but now he looked more… mature? She wasn't sure, but either way, he'd grown up good.

"You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here."

Yup, same ol' Sora inside. Innocent little island boy. Mwahaha. "You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Of course Kairi didn't mention his name by accident. She wanted to make sure nothing had gone wrong with her meticulous plans in the year she'd been away from her best friends. She'd been away, she'd even forgotten them somehow, but now she was back and more determined than ever.

Sora looked down, dejected. Kairi couldn't resist, she had to hug him. She'd missed him, after all. A lot. More than she was actually willing to admit. Plus he looked so kawaii when he got like that.

"This is real," she said softly, smiling to herself when she felt Sora hug her back. Donald and Goofy exchanged a glance, and Kairi wondered what was going on in their animalistic minds. They weren't on to her, where they…?

She heard the whoosh of a dark portal open. Was Riku jealous, she wondered hopefully. Could he not bear the sight of the one he loved hugging another? Before she could head down that dangerous road, it struck her that everything would fall apart if Riku left, and her mind screeched a message to the boy she was hugging. '_Stop him! Stop him!_' Fortunately, the bond between her and Sora was strong enough; somehow the thought got through.

"Wait, Ansem. I mean, Xehanort's heartless… I never thought for a second that I'd see you again."

_Oh, the angst, the angst_, Kairi's mind squealed. She wished she could see what Riku was thinking right then, knowing that Sora didn't recognise him, not wanting him to…

"Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But… But you saved Kairi, right?"

She schooled her face into a mask of innocent expressionlessness while her insides melted with the sheer tragic beauty of it all. The rest of Sora's conversation was lost in the inner squealing (something about being grateful) and then Riku turned to leave.

_To leave?_

_He's leaving?!_

_No friggin way!_

It was time, Kairi decided, for desperate measures and yet another bit of melodrama on her part.

"Riku, don't go!"

There was a squawk from Donald. Sora didn't seem to get it. Ugh. She waited. Goofy was next to realise it.

"Huh?"

And finally…

"Kairi, what did you just say?"

BINGO

_"Riku_," she turned to him and repeated, slowly, carefully. R-I-K-U. Ri-ku.

"I'm no one, just a castaway from the darkness."

_He was jealous!_ Kairi's mind danced. That's why he was acting like this. He thought his Sora didn't like him back. Mwahahaha, again. But he was trying to leave. _This boy…_

"Sora, come here," she said, trying to sound sincere. "Say something to him." Like '_I love you Rikuuuu!_'

She watched as Sora hesitated, then strode forward like he was going to hit the taller figure. Good grief these boys were hopeless. She put his hand over Riku's. If they weren't going to do anything, she'd have no choice but to force them. "Here, you'll understand," she said. "Close your eyes." She just hoped that if this worked, Riku'd grown up as good as Sora did.

She could have let out a wolf-whistle at her first glimpse. Longer silver hair- contrasting sharply with the black cloak thing - very, VERY hot. Kairi watched as Sora gaped at the bishie-ness that was Riku, and she didn't blame him. Man, if she wasn't so hell bent on getting her best friends together… _No Kairi, bad Kairi, don't drool over your victim…_

Was that a grin? Did Sora just grin because Riku was pretty?! Part of her was disappointed when they returned to the real world. Stupid Riku, if he hadn't been so… ugly… Kairi was certain there'd have been a yaoi-fest right there. At least something.

"Riku." When she returned to her senses, she saw Sora on his knees. "It's Riku. Riku's here."

_Yes he is, baby._

"I looked for you." Tears glistened down the boy's cheeks. Tears? _Tears!_ It was a sobering experience for Kairi to realise just how much finding Riku mattered to Sora, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together."

Kairi noticed Riku wasn't speaking in Ansem's voice anymore. She did a calculation- if Sora holding his hand fixed his voice, did that mean any further contact would fix the rest of him? Hug him Sora! He'll be beautiful again!

"I looked everywhere for you."

"I didn't want you to find me."

_Why not?_ Kairi wondered, suddenly panicked that Riku had a secret lover that he didn't want Sora and her to know about. _Who was it? Who was it? _She'd tear them limb from limb and then some!

She lost the rest of the conversation in a haze as she wondered how she would deal with either of the boys falling for anyone but each other.

"Not like this… I couldn't."

_Couldn't?_ Kairi's mind echoed. _Couldn't what? Hold you? Love you? Kyaaa…. _Riku was explaining why he was ugly, and Kairi had to break up the conversation to ask one very crucial question.

"Does that mean… You can't change back?" Fingers crossed, please, please say you can. Kairi was ready to fight every Heartless and Nobody in all the worlds if it would make Riku pretty again, and Sora said something to the same effect, only in more heroic words.

They'd take one last rumble together, and god help anyone who came in her way.

* * *

It feels good to finally get that out of my system, trust me!

I know there wasn't much original thought, but tell me what you think anyway! Thanks for reading!


End file.
